JULHO DE 83 Nenhum de Nós Song fic
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Nos dias negros que rondam a morte de Dumbledore, Remo reflete sobre seus sentimentos por Tonks, pensando nos riscos e em sua vida, lembrando dos velhos tempos... Por que tem tanto medo de se envolver? Podem as lembranças interferir em sua decisão?SPOILER
1. Sumário

**Nos dias negros que rondam a morte de Dumbledore, Remo reflete sobre seus sentimentos por Tonks, pensando nos riscos e em sua vida, lembrando dos velhos tempos... Por que tem tanto medo de se envolver? Podem as lembranças interferir em sua decisão?**

**SPOILERS: Livro 6 (Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço)**

Oi pessoal!

Essa é mais uma song minha, dessa vez inspirada numa música do Nenhum de Nós, a mais-que-perfeita Julho de 83. Escrevi essa fic em uma noite, após ouvir essa música a primeira vez, ou seja, eu tava inspirada... é uma fic levezinha e fácil de ler, espero que gostem!

Dedicada à querida Aluada, que sempre incentiva os meus projetos de fic loucos e faz críticas sinceras. Bjão, Alú!

Pessoal, mandem reviews! Farão alguém feliz!

Beijos!

**RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS**

_**-Sophia D.:**  
_Nhaaa, brigado! Essa foi a primeira review que eu recebi. Realmente  
obrigado por ter lido. Escrevi-a de uma só vez, num surto de inspiração, e achei o resultado bonzinho .  
Obrigado pelo incentivo! Se gostou... (ehhhh, cara de pau eu mesmo! P)  
aproveita e lê minhas outras fics: "A Lista – Oswaldo Montenegro",  
"Misunderstood – Bon Jovi" e "HP e o Controle da Serpente". As duas  
primeiras seguem o mesmo estilo dessa, e a terceira é longfic.  
Beijos pra vc! Obrigado pelo comentário, fez uma escritora muito feliz! 

**_-Marcos:  
_**Obrigado, seu comentário foi realmente animador...  
Valeu por ter lido! Um beijo!

**_-Alú-Chan:  
_**Pc consertado, e não vi nenhuma papelada sua! Sem desculpas! Morra de inveja, rsrs!  
Como sempre... brigadão! Deixou o filhote aqui abanando o rabinho! Deixa de ser nojenta e comenta lá na Misunderstood também... P  
Um beijo alú! Te adoro!

**_-Gude Potter  
_**Antes de tudo, obrigado por ler e comentar.  
Ahh, a pequena Tonks foi realmente uma das minhas raríssimas boas idéias!  
Adorei ela também, acho que todo mundo precisava ter um lado destrambelhado como ela... A fic tinha o objetivo de ser leve, relaxante, e se teve algum momento de comédia, foi com essa naniquinha...  
Obrigado pelo comentário! Ah, e volte sempre! v


	2. Julho de 83

**Nenhum de Nós**

Julho de 83

_Acho que era julho de 83_

_Eu sempre esqueço do dia_

_Mas lembro do mês_

Um feliz dia de folga, depois de vários meses... e a casa estava vazia naquele momento. Depois de tanto tempo isolado do mundo, junto dos lobisomens, era muito bom ter uma xícara de chá quente em mãos... e continuar sozinho, mas em um local agradável.

Agradável no que se referia à ausência de lobisomens que lhe mostravam os dentes o tempo todo, porque se referente à lembranças...

Remo estava sentado na cozinha do nº 12 do Largo Grimmauld, olhos fixos no fogo, mente dando voltas... na mesa, perto da xícara, repousava uma foto velha e bem amassada. Às vezes, os olhos do lobisomem se voltavam para a foto, antes de retornarem para as chamas.

Era uma foto muito antiga, tirada na "Festa de Enterro do Tio Alfardo". Originalmente não fora uma festa, mas sim um encontro dos membros da família para a leitura do testamento... não que lembrasse um velório, parecia mais um encontro comum de família.

Os Black nunca haviam sido uma família unida.

E mostraram isso muito bem, com críticas nada discretas, quando Sirius apareceu por lá com aqueles "três amigos marginais"... e qual não foi a surpresa quando, na leitura, souberam que todo o dinheiro do defunto ia para a ovelha negra da família... daí o apelido de "festa", porque fora divertido escapar das azarações da Sra.Black.

Eles tinham mais ou menos dezesseis anos...

_A gente mal se conhecia_

_Nos vimos apenas uma vez_

_Mas foi com uma fotografia_

_De um velho filme francês_

_Não fosse a roupa que eu vestia_

_Aquele estilo new wave_

_Cansado, conseguiria_

_Chegar perto de você?_

Na foto, toda a família, agrupada. No canto, sentados no sofá e conversando, completamente abstratos ao resto da família, estavam os quatro, dando risadas. Na imagem da família, apenas uma figura acenava... sorridente e chamativa, com seus cabelos rosa-choque.

Uma garotinha de uns cinco anos... com um macacãozinho preto, para o qual ela fazia caretas. Os demais membros da família trajavam vestes luxuosas, também pretas. Já os quatro marotos, completamente desrespeitosos... usavam vestes bruxas normais, mais largas do que seu tamanho exigia, de cores escuras, mas não de luto. Aquele garoto de cabelos mais claros então... uma infâmia, usar vestes tão surradas e velhas em uma casa tão nobre.

Era o que as outras pessoas pensavam... os quatro não davam a menor atenção para os comentários maldosos, haviam vindo apenas porque Sirius tinha a esperança de ganhar alguns objetos do único tio de quem gostava...

Logo depois que a foto foi tirada, a garotinha dos cabelos rosa, aparentemente morrendo de tédio, foi saltitante para o grupo dos rapazes.

-Oi Siri! – exclamou alegremente, pulando no pescoço de Sirius, que arregalou os olhos e quase se atirou da poltrona com o susto, talvez pensando que fosse sua mãe tentando azará-lo.

-E aí Nym! Como é que você ta? – perguntou ele, fazendo-a largar de seus cabelos e sentar-se no braço da poltrona.

Thiago, Pedro e Remo tentavam se manter sérios, diante da prima-com-cara-de-Sirius de Sirius.

-Bem. E você?

-Sobrevivendo, entre um maluco e outro – ele respondeu, lançando um olhar maldoso aos amigos e fazendo a menina rir. – E como estão os velhos?

A garotinha pareceu confusa.

-Vovô e vovó estão aqui, você não lembra? Ela tentou te acertar com a vassoura.

Os outros três explodiram em risadas.

-Não... me refiro ao _seus_ velhos, os coroas, seus pais...

-Eles não são velhos. – murmurou ela, contrariada. – Papai preferiu não vir, mamãe disse que ia falar com você depois. – ela apontou o dedo para Pedro, que quase se engasgou – Quem são eles?

-Ah – Sirius baixou a mão dela. – o cara que parece que enfiou o dedo na tomada é o Pontas... a coisa gorda é o Rabicho, e o caco velho é o Aluado.

-Obrigado pela consideração – retorquiu Remo, enquanto Thiago e Pedro atiravam salgadinhos em Sirius (e acertaram um no olho dele, o que fez a garotinha quase cair do sofá ao rir).

-Por que esses nomes? – perguntou ela.

-Bem... o Pontas, olha só o cabelo dele, parece uma vassoura... ai! É a verdade, conviva com ela!... Aluado, ele precisa de um psiquiatra...

-Aluado é legal – falou ela, olhando para Remo com aqueles olhos grandes.

E foi uma troca de olhares longa...

_Adolescência vazia_

_Eu tinha quase dezesseis_

_Ninguém me compreendia_

_Eu não compreendia ninguém_

Depois que a menina se afastou, chamada pela mãe, Sirius e Thiago sorriram maldosos.

-Fui só eu que notei ou rolou um clima? – Thiago coçou o queixo.

-Que?

-O jeito com que se olharam, sabe, me deu até vontade de chorar... – Sirius enfiou o dedo no ouvido.

-Não sejam ridículos – Remo começou a rir.

-Quem diria, Aluado, carreira promissora de pedófilo...

-Bem que dizem que lobisomens comem criancinhas! – Pedro riu.

-Bom, Aluado, se fizer mal à minha priminha, arranco suas pernas.

-Ah, calem a boca – falou Remo, rindo com eles.

_Fiquei ali sentado_

_Sentado sobre as mãos_

_Pensando em te perder_

_Querendo te encontrar_

Era uma lembrança agradável... porque, além das muitas risadas daquela época, sempre era bom lembrar dos tempos em que todos estavam vivos, despreocupados com o mundo, pensando sempre na próxima idiotice a dizer, ou loucura a cometer na próxima lua cheia...

Completamente diferente daquela época em que Remo agora se encontrava, cansado até mesmo longe dos dias de lua cheia; longe das pessoas de que gostava que ainda estavam vivas, espionando lobisomens que seguiam Voldemort, liderados por Greyback.

As duas pessoas que mais odiava... o primeiro acabara com sua vida, e as de seus amigos, e muitas outras; o segundo lhe entregara sua maldita sina de lobisomem, o condenando a uma vida dolorosa e difícil, destinado e caminhar sozinho, se não quisesse pôr em risco quem amava.

E, nesses dias difíceis, uma pessoa em especial o fazia querer ficar sozinho o maior tempo possível, longe dos outros e das possibilidades de fazê-los sofrer... sabia que com essa pessoa, o afastamento não evitava que ela sofresse.

Era isso que o deixava tão chateado.

Se envolver era perigoso... risco de se machucar, a ela e a si mesmo.

Se afastar era doloroso... era contra o que sentia.

Atração? Não ia negar que sentia... estava acostumado com isso. Não se apaixonara muitas vezes na vida, mas quando isso acontecia, dava errado... muito errado. Agora, por que ela tinha que retribuir? E caçá-lo, e pressioná-lo? Isso tornava tudo mais difícil.

Afinal, havia a diferença de idade... de classe, de hábitos... e o principal... a licantropia. Era um perigo. Era imoral alguém como ela, com uma bela carreira e todo um futuro pela frente, se envolver com alguém que mal conseguia seu sustento, era rejeitado pela sociedade, motivo de vergonha e repulsa para as pessoas... Que futuro poderia dar a ela?

Tinha que admitir que suas desculpas estavam acabando... tanto para ela quanto para si mesmo. Os reais problemas perdiam a importância toda vez que eles trocavam um olhar, o que ele andava evitando fazer. Havia, no entanto, dois buracos entre eles, que evitavam que eles pudessem fazer mais do que se encarar e trocar palavras: em primeiro lugar, a guerra; e em segundo... como alguém que gostava de Esquisitonas poderia gostar de alguém que prefere o som dos anos 60?

_E foi então que aconteceu_

_Você me viu olhar_

_E veio em minha direção_

_Sorrindo, disse olá_

Acabou por sorrir com o pensamento... certo, as Esquisitonas não eram ruins...

Eram horríveis. Como alguém podia ouvir aquilo? Trasgos tinham melhores dons musicais.

-Um sorriso, a guerra está ganha. – falou uma voz, entrando pela cozinha.

Era ela... a menininha da foto. Uma mulher não muito alta, cabelos de um castanho morto, pele pálida, expressão cansada. Não estava em bons dias.

Tinha os mesmos motivos que ele para não dormir em paz.

-Não a ouvi chegar – falou Remo, a olhando. Tinha medo dessa ação nos últimos meses.

-Eu não toquei a campainha – ela entrou na cozinha e deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se do lado dele, para seu aborrecimento.

Ela viu a foto em cima da mesa.

-Que foto é essa?

-Do enterro do tio Alfardo – falou Remo, indiferente. – Lembra desse dia?

Ela apertou os olhos, concentrada.

-Lembro de vocês... de você.

Ele a encarou por um instante... e olhou para o chão.

-Por que você nega isso, Remo?

-Não estou negando nada – murmurou, levantando-se. – É apenas algo que não pode acontecer.

-E por que não? – ela levantou também, parecendo tão aborrecida quanto ele. – Por que você é mais velho? Ou só por que é um lobisomem?

-Só? Você sabe o que é isso? Já se envolveu com algum outro lobisomem para saber o risco que eles oferecem às pessoas, principalmente as mais próximas?

Sabia que estava sendo mal educado. Nunca agia assim.

-Eu sei o quão perigoso um lobisomem pode ser, sei também que você é o homem mais responsável que eu conheço, e sei que não me incomodo nem um pouco com suas condições!

-Você não se incomoda... – a olhou. Sabia disso. Mas ele se incomodava. Certo?

-Nunca me incomodei. – ela afirmou, à sua frente.

Remo a encarou por um bom tempo. Quando ela deu um passo adiante, ele recuou e virou-lhe as costas, saindo da cozinha.

-Não vou fazer isso – disse, antes de sair. Não vou estragar sua vida...

O que mais dizer, ou pensar? Precisava dormir... em uma cama decente. Mas a menina dos cabelos rosa lhe tirara o sono.

Na noite seguinte, Dumbledore morreu.

_E nesse dia começou_

_A nossa história_

_Que continua até hoje_

_E só parece melhorar_

Depois daquela conversa na enfermaria, seus argumentos não tinham mais força. Ele ficara calado por quase dois dias. Pensando... nos riscos de se arriscar ou não. Nas conseqüências. Há quanto tempo não amava uma mulher? E ela sentia o mesmo por ele... mas havia as chances de fazê-la sofrer...

Ela já sofria agora... longe dele.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Então deixou o enterro de Dumbledore tomar a decisão por ele.

"Dumbledore teria se sentido o mais feliz dos homens em pensar que havia um pouco mais de amor no mundo..."

Nos dois dias anteriores, o que restara da Ordem da Fênix garantira que o Largo continuaria sendo seguro... refizeram o feitiço Fidellius. McGonnagall era a fiel.

Na saída do funeral, Remo ficou esperando nos portões com estátuas de javalis alados... e quando ela passou, se juntou a ela... que só o viu quando uma mão envolveu a sua. Trocaram um olhar... e caminharam até certo ponto, antes de desaparatar para o Largo.

Vários membros da Ordem da Fênix desistiram de seus ideais com a morte de Dumbledore... passaram a considerar a batalha perdida.

A Ordem já não era grande... diminuiu.

Mas a maioria permaneceu... firmes no objetivo de vingar Dumbledore, e os outros... Sirius, Emelina... destruir Voldemort. As coisas estavam mais difíceis... muito mais difíceis, e estava sendo quase impossível recuperar a esperança para voltar à luta. Mas Remo, desse dia em diante, passara a dormir mais tranqüilo, apesar de tudo.

É muito mais fácil dormir quando se tem alguém ao lado... quando se é amado. Alguém que lhe dê força, e necessite da sua.

Um amor abre novos horizontes... e isso é importante quando se tem uma guerra pela frente, dúvidas e medos nos ombros, e um coração na mão. É o raiar de uma nova força, quando a noite parece escura e eterna.

_Adolescência vazia_

_Eu tinha quase dezesseis_

_Ninguém me compreendia_

_Eu não compreendia ninguém_

Em seus momentos de indecisão, lembrava de Sirius, nos tempos de Hogwarts, quando Remo se apaixonara pela primeira garota e não tinha coragem de assumir. Ele costumava dizer: _"Dane-se! Manda tudo pro inferno e agarra ela! O que é que de tão ruim pode acontecer?"_.

Era o melhor? Pelo menos sabia que não estava sozinho... quanto ao futuro... pra que pensar tanto nele se seu presente estava tão incerto? Já fora rejeitado outras vezes em relacionamentos... conhecia essa dor e podia conviver com ela. Se um novo relacionamento batia à porta... então iria aproveitar o mais e melhor dele que pudesse.

Agora a Ordem tentava se reconstruir... ele já havia voltado para seu trabalho de espionagem. Não tinha nenhum outro objetivo além de lutar contra Voldemort, e assim eram todos os que haviam persistido. Unidos sob um só ideal.

E quando estava sozinho lembrava dos tempos antigos... tão distantes dos atuais, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Não haviam tantas preocupações... mas os valores... e as lições... continuavam sempre os mesmos.

Só o que mudava era o que se fazia com eles.


End file.
